


if life grants us one wish

by tchutomu



Series: to be a family [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Kita Shinsuke, Alpha Ojiro Aran, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Oomimi Ren, Beta Riseki Heisuke, Explicit Sexual Content, Foster Care, Inarizaki, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Akagi Michinari, Omegaverse, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Part of a series but can be read as, Shifters, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchutomu/pseuds/tchutomu
Summary: Oomimi Ren has a wish – having a family on his own, with children and a loving mate. The latter, he already has by his side. Ojiro Aran is the perfect Alpha, courteous, loving, funny and sweet. The only thing he will never experience is having children. As a Beta male, he will never be able to conceive a child. His dream seems impossible to fulfil – until Aran gets an urgent call in the middle of the night and suddenly, they find two scared pups in their care, left alone by themselves and thrown out into the harsh system of orphanages and foster homes. But their home is just a temporary stop for the children, a place to heal, until they have to get ready to leave for the next foster home. Ren is set on making them feel welcome and safe … until he realises he doesn’t want to let go of the children.
Relationships: Akagi Michinari/Kita Shinsuke, Ojiro Aran/Oomimi Ren
Series: to be a family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206467
Kudos: 12





	if life grants us one wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as "a mother's instinct". The stories will overlap at some point, but mostly stay on their own. It's not necessary to know "a mother's instinct" to understand this story. It can be read as stand alone.

Oomimi Ren smiles, closing the file lying in front of him. The woman who is sitting at the other side of his work desk, an Omega in her mid-thirties, giggles excitedly, a hand softly resting on her belly.

“We will have a check-up again in three weeks,” Ren tells her. “Congratulations, Honda-san.”

“Thank you, sensei,” she replies. “I still can’t believe I finally got pregnant … It’s like a dream.”

Ren’s smile never wavers. After all, he thinks he understands her quite well. Not just because he is her doctor – he was the one who gave her a special sort of hormone treatment, who created a meal plan for her, who supplied medicine and herbal teas, all to make her body as ready as possible to conceive a child.

She has been trying for three years now and seeing her so happy with finally expecting a pup makes him equally happy and – sad.

He also understands her because he shares her dream. But for him, there is no hormone treatment, no getting his body ready. He is a Beta male, mated with an Alpha male.

He will never have children on his own.

“That’s understandable,” Ren says, shaking the uncomfortable feeling in his gut off. “Take care of yourself during the next months, Honda-san. The first three months of a pregnancy are the most crucial ones. If you feel tired, then try to rest as much as possible. We will see each other in three weeks, but if you feel like you need to consult me earlier, don’t hesitate to stop by.”

“Thank you, sensei,” the woman says again, smiling. They both get up, and Ren walks her to the door of his doctor’s office, bowing slightly to her when she bids him goodbye.

She stops at the front desk for a moment, to tell the receptionist of the good news.

Ren smiles to himself. He knows Akagi Michinari, his packmate and friend who is currently tending to their reception, will be happy for her.

Ren closes the door behind himself again.

He checks the wall clock. It’s a few minutes after 6 pm, and he doesn’t have another appointment for the day. Yawning, he stretches his long arms above his head, and makes his way back to his work desk. He will sort through his files, and then get ready to leave. His stomach is growling with hunger. He can’t wait to get home.

Before he has a chance to sit down and start with his last task for the day, though, there’s a melodic set of knocks on the thick oak door behind his desk.

Ren smiles.

The rhythm fainty sounds like an old American song, _You Are My Sunshine_.

To open the door, he has to turn several keys and unlock three hooks. It’s a safety precaution that’s more than necessary, he knows.

On the other side of the door lies another doctor’s office. The connecting hospital is quite similar to the one Ren works in. The only difference is that this one is specialised on the health of Alpha patients, just like Ren’s hospital is specialised on Omegas.

As the door swings open, Ren’s mate comes to view, leaning against the doorframe with a soft smile on his lips. He grins when he spots Ren, and lowly sings, “ _The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms_ …”

Ren can’t help but laugh and fall into the open arms in front of him; strong, reliable – safe.

Ojiro Aran, his best friend, the love of his life and his mate, softly kisses his temple.

“Have you been listening to your American music again?” Ren chuckles, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Aran’s neck.

“All day long,” Aran confirms. “It made me think of you.”

“You’re a sap,” Ren says.

Aran neither confirms nor denies it. Instead, he kisses Ren’s neck.

“Ready to go home?”

With a sigh, Ren wriggles out of his embrace and heads back to his desk. Aran expertly closes and locks the door behind them, having his bag slung around his shoulder, already stripped off his white doctor’s robe.

“I still need to sort the patient’s files. Honda-san is finally pregnant. You know, the Omega woman who tried for so long …”

“Oh,” Aran says, humming in acknowledgement. “The one who always gifts the twins sweets when Michinari brings them to work?”

“Yes, that’s her.”

“That’s amazing. Congratulations to her.”

Ren smiles. “I will tell her.”

Sitting down, Ren starts with his last task for the day while Aran walks around his office, eyeing the artworks that hang on the wall. He hums lowly to himself, American country songs and French chansons. Ren can’t help but smile while listening to him. He has always liked Aran’s singing voice and the deep vibration of his hums.

It doesn’t take long for Ren to finish, and the moment he puts the files into a neat pile, a sharp knock on the front door startles them both.

Michinari rips the door open before anyone can ask him to come in.

“You finished, Ren? Shin told … Oh, hey, Aran. Shin told me the twins are about to eat the furniture, we should head home before they die from starvation or something.”

Aran snorts.

“They’re just as dramatic as you, Michi.”

Michinari flips Aran off, but he has a good-natured grin on his face.

“They take after their father, obviously,” Michinari says. “I’m the calm and responsible one. Any bad habit of my kids is to blame solely on their roguish father.”

Ren almost chokes on his own breath while Aran snorts so loudly it almost drowns out the indignant squawk Michinari lets out at their reaction. No one who knows Kita Shinsuke and his Omega mate, Akagi Michinari would ever assume their loud and chaotic pups take after anyone but Michinari.

 _But a man can dream_ , Ren thinks to himself, chuckling while he gets up.

“I’m done here,” he says. “We can’t risk Osamu starting to eat your rusty old radio, can we?”

Akagi gasps in mock horror.

“He would never, I’ve raised him better than this!”

Aran scoffs.

“He ate my lip balm last week. I was waiting for him to get a stomach-ache but apparently he thought it was a nice, sweet snack.”

Michinari’s face twists into something akin to pain.

Muttering something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like, _what have I done to deserve this_ , Michinari leaves the room, heading for the elevator.

Ren and Aran, still chuckling to themselves, hurry to follow him.

They ride downwards, bidding the emergency night shift at the main reception on the ground-floor goodbye, and then leave toward their car.

It’s a nice, calm ride home. Aran and Michinari do most of the talking, and Ren leans his head against the window, watching the surroundings flying by, lost in thoughts.

He is happy for Honda-san, he really is.

Though he can’t help but feel a pang in his chest. He wishes that were him. Not for the first time, he wishes it were possible for him to experience the joy of finding out he is pregnant, of going through the nine-month journey of expecting a child, together with his mate.

He’s not bitter about it, and he seldomly allows himself to get sad. But sometimes, it just happens.

When they arrive at their house and leave the car, Ren watches the front door of their home being opened, watches the twins dash out to greet them excitedly.

Atsumu stops by his mother, jumping up and down and telling him of the adventures they experienced today. The four-year-old boy tells him loudly of a lizard they’ve seen in the fields.

 _Right_ , Ren thinks to himself, crouching down and holding the arms open for Osamu, the quieter one of the twins, who snuggles into his embrace comfortably, _it’s Tuesday. Shinsuke took them to the fields_.

“You had an exciting day, didn’t you?” Ren says, cradling the child to his chest. He lifts him to his hip and gets up, Osamu snuggling into him with a content purr.

“Yes,” Osamu says. “There was a lizard.”

“Really? What did you do? Did you catch it?”

Osamu snickers into his shirt, hiding his amused face. Ren can’t help the sudden surge of love he feels for the child. He holds him close, carrying him toward the door, while Osamu quietly tells him that Atsumu fell on his butt when he tried chasing the lizard.

Inside, it smells of fried vegetables. It’s Tuesday, after all. It means Riseki Heisuke, their most recent pack addition, has had a shift at the convenience store and made something stir-fried for dinner because it’s done fast and always tastes good.

Ren cherishes Tuesday nights. He loves how everyone has something to say about their day; how the twins are both excited and exhausted from accompanying their father to the rice fields; how Heisuke tells them about their friends and sometimes brings leftovers from the grocery store, sweets for the kids or vegetables for dinner. Ren also cherishes the content look on Shinsuke’s face when he watches his pups falling asleep at such nights, and how they all go to the living room after the pups are tucked into bed, having some tea or wine before going to sleep themselves.

Entering the kitchen, Ren shakes out of his thoughts.

The table is already set. Shinsuke greets them with a small smile on his face. Heisuke puts a big pan with stir-fried rice and vegetables into the middle of the table and says, “Welcome home! You’re perfectly on time, I just finished cooking.”

There are also some side dishes on the table that look delicious, even though Heisuke is still learning his ways around the kitchen.

The boy turned 18 three months ago and left Inarizaki main pack after some personal issues. With their pack, he found a shelter and, after a few weeks of getting to know them better, a new family.

Ren only puts the pup in his arms down to wash his hands, before scooping him up again. Osamu loves sitting on Ren’s lap during dinner, because Ren will never scold him for eating too hastily. He only gently pats the child’s chubby stomach when he gets a bellyache afterwards.

So, they all sit down to eat; a constant, cheery chatter fills the room, interrupted from Atsumu’s occasional yelling, and Shinsuke’s scolding when the pup gets too rowdy.

“How are Ushijima and the others?” Shinsuke asks after finishing his rice, now sipping a cup of tea contently.

Heisuke perks up. Ever since he started working at the Shiratorizawa store a while ago, he got used to hear Shinsuke asking the same question every night after his shifts. There’s hardly ever something important to tell, though it’s nice to hear they’re friends are doing well. This time, though, he has an excited look on his face.

“Oh! I almost forgot telling you! Tendou-san told me there’s a new Omega in their pack.”

Ren blinks at him, surprised.

Aran is the first to ask, “Really? Another one who was harassed out of the main pack?”

Heisuke shakes his head, fiddling with the chopsticks in his hands.

“No, he’s a stranger. Tendou-san said Ushijima-san found him on his fields at night, holding onto his pup and shivering from head to toe. But he seems nice and Semi-san apparently came to like him rather quickly. Tendou-san thinks the Omega will stay with them.”

Shinsuke nods in acknowledgement, bis brows furrowed slightly in thought. He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by his son, who almost jumps out of his seat.

“Oh!! Can we play together?” Atsumu yells excitedly.

He loves going over to their Shiratorizawa friends, but it happens rarely enough, with all of them working busy schedules.

Heisuke shakes his head, though.

“The pup is still a baby, only a few months old. He’s too young to play with you.”

Pouting, Atsumu falls back into his chair.

Aran says something, but Ren stops listening.

His mind focuses on the stranger and his baby, a painful longing in his chest. If he only were an omega, he would probably have a baby already, too. More than one, probably. He would hold his own child during dinner, would kiss his own kids goodnight.

His mind strays toward Honda-san again, and her joy about the pregnancy.

Ren hates how his own feelings stain the happiness he feels for his patient. After all those years, he should have come to terms with this. But even at the age of 28, he feels like he is missing out. Even after watching Michinari getting pregnant and giving birth to not only one, but two sweet and amazing pups, he sometimes feels like he will never really belong to this family when he can’t have one on his own.

A soft touch on his shoulder shakes him out of his thoughts.

He startles, looking to the side. Aran is watching him with obvious concern in his dark eyes.

“Hey … are you alright?”

“Yes,” Ren breathes. He sees the worry in Aran’s eyes, and he knows his mate is probably aware of what’s going on inside of him. After all, he knows of Ren’s desire to have children.

Reassuringly, Aran squeezes his shoulder and gifts him a smile.

“I love you,” he tells him softly.

Ren can’t help the smile tugging at his lips, the warm feeling in his chest. Even after being mated for so long, he can never get enough of his mate’s displays of affection.

“I love you, too,” Ren replies quietly.

Osamu, still sitting on his lap, looks up at him, his cheeks stuffed with fried rice, and his mouth stained with sauce. He watches them exchange a soft peck on the lips and giggles to himself.

Atsumu on the other hand makes a gagging noise. He currently found that people in love are really _ew_ and he finds it even more _ew_ to see the adults exchanging _kissies_ , as the toddler calls it.

“Atsumu,” Shinsuke says calmly.

The pup shrinks in on himself, pouting.

Ren can’t help but laugh. He holds Osamu closer to himself and allows himself to be comforted by the presence of his pack members and the love of his mate.

Maybe it’s OK if everything stays like this. After all, he has the comfort of watching Osamu and Atsumu grow up, and he can be part of their childhood just as much as Michinari and Shinsuke, their parents. This is more than he could have ever hoped for.

He buries his nose in Osamu’s soft hair and inhales the pup’s scent, while Aran’s hand still strokes Ren’s back comfortingly.

He will be fine.


End file.
